<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Wrong Here? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405490">What's Wrong Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, Vent Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya feels bad about his body sometimes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Everything is bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly a vent work. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most days it wasn't a problem...</p><p>But today Yuya hated looking in the mirror.</p><p>He hated looking down.</p><p>He hated everything he saw. </p><p>"Something has to be wrong with me...no way most people feel this way..."</p><p>It didn't matter how he felt, he still had to go to school, because one more "sick day" and he's going to be in trouble...</p><p>He took the jacket he usually wore like a cape and wrapped it tight around himself instead...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuzu makes things worse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still just a vent fic. If you don't like it seriously, you don't have to read it. I put "body dysphoria" in the tags for a reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yuya? What are you wearing," Zuzu asks when she catches up to him.</p>
<p>"My jacket. I was...uh...cold..," Yuya pulls the jacket closer around him.</p>
<p>"You <i><b>Never</b></i> wear that thing right; what's <i>Really</i> going on," Zuzu demands.</p>
<p>"Just...stuff..," Yuya sighs.</p>
<p>"“Stuff” stuff," Zuzu asks, making a general gesture to his body.</p>
<p>"Stuff! Okay?!"</p>
<p>Zuzu is shocked at Yuya yelling but he just marches off towards school. </p>
<p>"You can't just treat me like that, you know! I just wanted to know what was wrong!"</p>
<p>
  <b>"EVERYTHING!"</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuck You, Sylvio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Swearing (obviously) and also not proof read, wrote at 4 am</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuzu decided to leave Yuya be after his outburst before school. During school he only got a few looks that he didn't even bother reacting to. </p><p>After school he ran into none other than Sylvio.</p><p>"Somebody seems down in the dumps today. Did you just find out that that's a jacket and not a cape," Sylvio taunts.</p><p>"I'm really not in the mood, Sylvio...please," Yuya wraps his arms around himself, avoiding looking at Sylvio at all.</p><p>"It's not as fun for me if you don't at least get mad; what's your deal?"</p><p>"I don't feel good."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And It's Putting Me <i>In A Bad Mood, Okay</i>?!"</p><p>"Yeesh, it sure is," Sylvio steps back, "Call me when you're not sick, I don't have time for you anyways."</p><p>"Go fuck yourself..," Yuya huffs under his breath. </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Not quiet enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fucking Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More swearing.<br/>Suicidal Thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvio was just big talk, Yuya found out.</p><p>He'd let Yuya go home with a few jeers and a glare.</p><p>And now Yuya was alone, in his room, again.</p><p>He tried to distract himself by going through his cards, but that wasn't a good enough distraction today.</p><p>He still hasn't taken off his school jacket...it's the only thing stopping him from seeing what he doesn't want to...</p><p>"Sometimes I don't even want to be alive..," he didn't mean to say it out loud but once he did he felt...better.</p><p>"Sometimes I just want to die so bad..."</p><p>He didn't realize he was crying till the tears started falling.</p><p>
  <b>"Why Did I Have To Be Born A Fucking Mistake?!"</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sora's Just Fucking Annoying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuya doesn't remember falling asleep, but he's being shaken awake by Sora, who's practically sitting on him.</p><p>"Hey, your mom said you slept pretty much all day yesterday, are you sick or something?"</p><p>There's only a moment of panic in Yuya's mind at the fact he's been asleep since yesterday afternoon.</p><p>He still feels awful.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Sora."</p><p>"I don't want to. I want to know why you're acting so weird."</p><p>"I'm Not Acting Weird, I'm Just Exhausted," Yuya snaps.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>
  <b>"GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"</b>
</p><p>"Grumpy..."</p><p>Sora slams the door on his way out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>